


Going Down?

by CaliberRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clalec Sex, F/M, Jazzy Sex, M/M, Malec is mentioned, No Surprises Here, Rated Explicit for future chapters, This is NOT a Malec fanfiction, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Alec and Clary have a dream about each other, and it's weird. Afterwards the group goes out on a capture and kill mission, but things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Clary/ Alec fanfic, so here it is. I understand that I will probably get a lot of hate for this, but I decided to post it anyways for the people who will enjoy it. So to those people, I hope you like it!

Alec’s eyes closed as the mouth closed around his cock once more. He dragged a hand through Magnus’ short hair and bucked.

 

“Fuck, Mags,” he muttered. He felt the warlock smile around his prick, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Alec bucked again.

 

“How does it feel, Alexander?” Magnus purred.

 

“It feels amazing. I can’t believe I haven’t done this before,” Alec spoke, breathlessly.

 

“Mhmm,” the warlock mumbled before taking Alec’s dick farther down his throat. The shadowhunter bit his lip.

 

“I’m almost-” Alec gasped. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” He shuddered hard, curling in on himself as he came. He leaned his head back against the couch, breathing heavily.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself, big boy?” A voice asked. Alec’s eyes popped open to see Clary kneeling in front of him. She rubbed her tongue against the slit of his cock. “Well, did you?” She giggled. Alec’s eyes snapped open and somewhere else in the Institute, so did Clary’s.

 

Alec was sweating and hard and disgusted. He got up and went to his bathroom, twisting on the shower.

 

Clary breathed low and quick. She was wet, but she didn’t know if it was because of sweat or arousal. She looked back over her shoulder at Jace who was sound asleep, snoring lightly even. Clary got off the bed and pulled on her pants before going across the hall to use the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face before looking at herself in the mirror.

 

 _What was that?_ She thought to herself. _A wet dream... about Alec?_ She shook her red waves. She really needed to stop having caffeine before bed.

 

* * * * *

 

“His name is Benjamin Sparks and he’s possessed by a minor demon,” Alec said, gesturing to the picture of the man on the screen.

 

“How long has he been possessed?” Jace asked.

 

“About a week,” the dark haired shadowhunter answered.

 

“And you haven’t sent anyone after him why?” Magnus questioned, looking down at his rings.

 

“We have already sent two groups after him. They come back loopy, confused and bruised with no memory.” Alec perched on the side of the table they were all sitting around. “But we have one last thing we haven’t tried yet.” He looked at Jace and Clary. “You two have special abilities; I’d like to put them up against Benjamin.”

 

“Why am I here if I’m not even part of the mission?” Isabelle pouted.

 

“We’re all going,” Alec said. “Us five at least. Clary with Jace, I with you and Magnus alone.”

 

“Shouldn’t we split up the special abilities?” Jace raised a blond brow.

 

“I’ll go with Izzy,” Clary said, getting to her feet. Alec let out a short sigh of relief; he didn’t think he’d be able to face Clary after that weird dream.

 

“Suit up,” he said. “We leave in ten.”

 

* * *

 

The five of them stood in front of the abandoned building.

 

“He’s here,” Magnus said. Alec nodded.

 

“Jace and I will go up from the basement; Clary and Isabelle will work down from the roof,” he said.

 

“I’ll stay outside in case he tries to run,” Magnus told the group. He then created a portal for Izzy and Clary to get to the roof quicker before opening one for Jace and Alec to get them to the basement.

 

Alec kept an arrow strung and ready as he and Jace ventured through the lower base of the building.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jace asked, suddenly.

 

“Talk about what?” Alec wondered, keeping his eyes peeled.

 

“Whatever’s bothering you; I can feel that something’s off,” the blond replied. Alec grunted, frowning.

 

 _Damn parabati bond_ , he thought.

 

“I had a strange dream,” he confessed, finally.

 

“What was it about?” Jace opened a door that just gave up and fell inwards to the floor.

 

“Magnus and I,” Alec told him. “He was- we were being intimate then I opened my eyes and it wasn’t him anymore.”

 

“Who was it?” His parabati wondered.

 

“A girl.” Alec pivoted at a noise, arrow ready to fly. A rat scampered across the floor a few feet from them, but he stayed tensed up.

 

“Someone we know?”

 

“Just some girl, I- I didn’t recognize her,” Alec lied.

 

“Oh,” Jace said. “Well it could have been worse. It could have been Izzy.”

 

 _Yeah, thank god it was just your girlfriend_ , Alec thought sarcastically, but he didn’t say anything more.

 

Clary held her daggers at her sides as she stepped over a broken planter and a pile of dirt.

 

“This place is a wreck,” Isabelle muttered.

 

“I had a weird dream last night,” Clary blurted. She needed to talk to someone about it and she sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up with Jace or Alec. Definitely not Alec.

 

“Was it another vision?” The raven haired girl asked, perking up. Clary shook her red curls. “What was it about then?” Isabelle raised her brows.

 

“It was a wet dream,” Clary admitted. “About your brother.”

 

“I don’t need to know about a sex dream you had about Jace, you probably have them all the time.” Isabelle chuckled. Clary stared at her for a long moment before Izzy’s eyes widened. “Not Jace? It was about Alec?!” She gaped at Clary.

 

“Awkwardly enough, yeah,” Clary muttered.

 

“Are you lusting after my _very_ homosexual brother, Clary? Because I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think he’s interested.” Isabelle rounded a corner and they came to a door leading down into the building.

 

“I’m not lusting after him; it was just a weird - one time - thing. I probably just had too much caffeine last night before bed,” Clary spoke quietly. She opened the door and the two girls entered the building, going down a flight of stairs. When they came to the bottom, Clary looked around. The room was small and dark. They both activated their night vision rune before proceeding further. There were double doors at the end of the room that most certainly led to another staircase.

 

Alec and Jace finished searching the basement.

 

“Do you think there’s an elevator?” Jace sounded hopeful as he looked at Alec.

 

“We should take the stairs,” Alec replied. Jace was already looking for an elevator; the dark haired boy rolled his eyes. Jace pushed away a tall crate to reveal sliding doors. “But why was it hidden?” Alec muttered to mostly himself and partly to Jace, even though the other boy didn’t seem to hear him. Jace pushed the button, calling the elevator.

 

Clary tried the doors, they were locked. She struck one of the knobs with a dagger, smacking it off.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Isabelle whispered, turning to look back over her shoulder. Clary opened the door, coming face to face with blackness. This was strange because her night vision rune had been activated moments ago. She dug in her pocket to retrieve her witch-light before holding it up into the darkness and stepping inside. The door slammed behind her and she twisted around to reach for the knob, but there wasn’t one. Clary squinted into the darkness; even with the witch-light and her rune, she couldn’t see anything.

 

The elevator came to Alec’s dismay, but he got on it nonetheless. There was no light in the small metal box and that should have been the first sign that something was amiss. Behind them something dropped, like glass shattering. Jace turned back towards the sound and Alec took a step out of the lift. Suddenly he was thrown back into the elevator, his back hit the wall and he landed hard on his knees. The doors slid shut and left him in complete darkness. Alec heard Jace shout as the elevator began to move, surprisingly, down past the basement level. Something flickered and glowed to his left and held his bow and arrow up again.

 

“Don’t move,” he hissed.

 

“Alec?” The light moved. “Alec, is that you?”

 

“Clary?” Alec didn’t lower his bow. When she brought the light up to her face to confirm that it was her, he finally lowered his arrow but kept it strung. “What happened? Where’s Isabelle?”

 

“She was right behind me, but then the door slammed shut, splitting us up,” Clary told him. “Where’s Jace?”

 

“We were separated intentionally as well,” Alec said. The elevator came to a halt and a dim light flickered on. They both blinked at each other.

 

“You’re bleeding,” Clary said. Reflexively, Alec reached up to his nose but found no blood. “Your eyes,” she told him.

 

“You too,” he said. Clary wiped at her own eyes, smearing blood.

 

“What’s happening to us?” She looked up at him, scared. Alec opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly felt very weak. He stumbled to the side, bracing himself against the elevator wall. Clary attempted to support him.

 

“I don’t feel so good,” he whispered. Clary coughed into her hand, when she pulled her palm back there was blood pooled on her skin. Clary jerked and her eyes rolled back into her head before she collapsed against Alec. He held her, even though he could barely hold himself up. He slid down the wall, bringing her with him. With their eyes bleeding and Clary’s head against his chest, he too passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec and Clary gone, Jace, Magnus and Isabelle are without the means to track either one of them. Jace and Isabelle start having the same symptoms Clary and Alec did before they were taken and the two are drawn back to the abandoned building where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took so long to post this second chapter. I fell down some stairs and have been nursing a broken tailbone for days now. But I was feeling better today and was finally able to actually sit down and finish the chapter. I hope you like it!

“We searched the entire building, they’re gone,” Jace said, with frustration.

“So is Benjamin,” Magnus told him and Isabelle who had just exited the building. “His heat signature has faded.”

“Dammit,” Jace hissed, sliding his seraph blade back into its holster.

“What do we do?” Isabelle asked.

“Pray?” Magnus suggested.

“Do you ever think before you speak, or do words just fall from your mouth?” Jace glared at him.

“Alexander and Clary can both look after themselves, you shouldn’t worry so much,” Magnus told him. Jace grumbled to himself and Izzy placed a hand on his shoulder.

“They’ll be okay, Jace,” she whispered.

“We should go back to the Institute and regroup, before tracking down Benjamin again,” Jace spoke gruffly before Magnus opened a portal to get them back to the Institute.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean you can’t track them?” Jace narrowed his eyes at the warlock.

“The same way you can’t track Alexander without him being present,” Magnus said.

“I can track Alec using our bond,” the blond snapped.

“Out of the question,” Isabelle spoke up. “When Alec did that to find you, it almost killed him.”

“Then what?” Jace ran a hand through his hair. “We just sit around and do nothing?” His eyes were blazing. Isabelle sighed and brushed her hair back from her face.

“Alexander sent groups after this guy before,” Magnus spoke, quietly.

“So?” Jace turned to look at him.

“Groups of what?”

“Of cats,” the blond replied, sarcastically.

“I meant: how many shadowhunters were there in each group?” The warlock looked in between them.

“Groups of four.” Isabelle straightened, looking at Jace.

“Benjamin only took Clary and Alexander,” Magnus said. Jace swore under his breath.

“What are you saying?” Isabelle questioned.

“I’m saying he doesn’t have a complete set, I’m saying-”

“He’ll come back for Izzy and me,” Jace said, finishing the warlocks’ sentence. Magnus nodded, slowly. “The trackers will pick him up as soon as he enters the grounds.” The blond grinned. “Then we can capture and question him to find out where he took Alec and Clary.”

“What if the trackers don’t pick him up? We don’t know what this guy is capable of.” Isabelle frowned.

“They will pick him up; don’t worry about it, Izzy.” Jace looked at her. “We will get them back.” he assured her. Isabelle nodded.

“I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day,” she said before she got to her feet and left the room.

“You should get some sleep as well,” Magnus told Jace.

“I’ll sleep when we find them,” Jace said as he settled down in the desk chair in front of the screens that would alert him the second Benjamin stepped onto the grounds. The warlock shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” he said before leaving. Jace leaned on his palm, his elbow propped up on the desk in front of him.

“Show yourself,” he whispered to the screen, eye focused. He began to blink repeatedly, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. When Jace opened his eyes feeling awake finally, he knew he had fallen asleep. He stood the alleyway behind _The Hunters’ Moon,_ beside a dumpster. At the end of the alley were Clary and Alec; he ran towards them. He stopped a few feet away. Alec and Clary were both grinning; she had her arm looped through his.

“Are you guys okay?” Jace asked.

“He’s coming for you,” Alec responded.

“Just tell me where you are,” Jace replied. Alec laughed, but didn’t answer. The blond looked to his girlfriend; oh, how he missed her. He reached out to touch her face; as he stroked her cheek he was burned. Jace jerked his hand back, looking down at his sore, blackened fingers. Clary giggled and tightened her hold on Alec. She stretched up and kissed the taller boys’ cheek. Jace frowned, stepping back in confusion.

“Won’t be long now,” the redhead told him, grinning widely.

“What?” Jace backed up farther. Isabelle seemed to appear out of thin air beside him. She reached up and turned his face towards hers.

“It’s okay, Jace. It’s all going to be okay.” Isabelle leaned in and kissed him. Jace bolted awake, falling out of the desk chair. He grunted as he hit the floor. He sat there for a moment before getting to his feet.

“Coffee,” Jace said to himself, nodding, before he made his way to the kitchen. Isabelle was sitting at the table, bent over a steaming mug that smelled like tea, when he entered. “You couldn’t sleep?” He asked.

“Weird dream,” Isabelle said, sipping from her mug.

“Me too.” Jace turned to pull a mug from the cupboard, but not before he saw Isabelle tense up.

“What was your dream about?” She asked.

“Alec and Clary,” he replied, setting his mug down on the counter.

“We’re they acting extremely chipper?” Isabelle wondered. He looked back at her.

“How did you know?”

“Was I in your dream?” She questioned.

“No,” he lied, quickly. Isabelle stared at him until he let out a sigh. “Yes, you were,” he said.

“Benjamin is trying to lure us out,” she said.

“What makes you think that?” Jace turned back around to pour himself a cup of coffee. She didn’t answer. “Izzy?” He said and she sighed.

“Before Clary was taken, she told me that she’d had a dream about Alec,” Isabelle confessed.

“Alec told me about a dream he’d had as well; but it couldn’t have been the same dream.” Jace sipped his coffee.

“Was it a wet dream?” Isabelle asked.

“How did you-”

“Clary and Alec had the same dream then they were both taken. And now we’re having the same dream? It can’t be a coincidence.” Isabelle drank some tea.

“I didn’t have a wet dream about you, Iz,” Jace sounded cocky.

“But we did kiss.” She set her mug down.

“But we would never do that in real life.”

“You’re not my type anyways,” Isabelle said. Jace sipped his coffee and there was a moment of awkward silence between them.

“We should go back,” the blond finally announced.

“That’s exactly what he wants.” Isabelle frowned.

“I don’t care.” Jace looked at her.

“We should at least wait a day or so and not just jump back in.” She got to her feet and finished her tea.

“But-”

“But nothing, Jace. It’s too dangerous. We should form another group before going back,” she said.

“That could take days of special training,” he grumbled.

“They’ll be alright,” Isabelle said. “Now I’m going back to bed and I suggest you do the same,” with that said, she left the kitchen. Jace frowned with disagreement, but he knew going back alone would be stupid and impulsive. He dumped the rest of his coffee in the sink before heading to his bedroom and changing into sweatpants. Jace lay down, closing his eyes. He supposed he could wait a couple of days to make sure that they were prepared, even if he didn’t want too.

 

Isabelle was half asleep when there was a knock at her door. She slid from her bed, pulling on a robe before going to the door. She opened it to reveal a tired looking Jace.

“I told you we need to form another group, we can’t just go by ourselves,” Isabelle told him, placing a hand on her hip. Jace didn’t speak as he backed her up into the room, shutting the door behind himself.

“I know, I know, and I’m willing to wait,” he said, finally.

“Then why are you here?” She looked up at him.

“I- I don’t know.” Jace ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well, I’d like to get back to sleep so-” Isabelle cut off as he pressed a finger to her lips. She frowned in confusion. Jace traced his thumb over her lower lip before his hand traveled down her neck and to the front of her robe. He loosened the binding that held the cloth together and slid it off over her shoulders, leaving her in just a bra and panties. “What are you doing?” Isabelle asked, quietly.

“I don’t know, I just- I feel like I need to do this.” Jace bit his lip as his hand curved around one of her breasts. Isabelle found herself arching into his touch, even though she didn’t want too. Jace lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist before he pressed her up against the door.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Isabelle whispered. Jace nodded in agreement, but slid a hand to the small of her back while the other one cupped her face.

“Is this your dream or mine?” He wondered as he leaned in. Isabelle pressed her palms against his bare chest to stop his slide, but found herself digging her nails into his flesh and drawing him closer instead.

“I’m not sure.” Isabelle tilted her face to the side as their lips met.

Jace sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. He breathed heavily, holding his chest. He felt his erection against his stomach; he shook his head. Apparently hunting down Benjamin couldn’t wait, not if he were to keep having dreams like that. Jace took a cold shower before dressing and heading to Isabelle’s room to collect her. 

Ten minutes later they were both dressed and geared up.

“But where do we go?” Isabelle asked.

“Back to that building,” Jace said. “He’s got to be there.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving at the building again the two stepped in through the front door this time, not really knowing where to start.

“Where do we go?” Isabelle wondered, looking around. To their left an elevator dinged and opened. The two looked at each other.

“I guess that answers your question,” Jace muttered as he made his way over to the lift with Isabelle following him. The dark haired girl stepped into the elevator slowly after the blond; the doors shut behind them and they began to descend downwards. Isabelle looked at Jace who was rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“I don’t know... I seem to be crying.” Jace frowned and pulled his hands away from his face to reveal that he wasn’t crying, but that he was bleeding from his eyes. Isabelle pressed a hand to her lips and stepped towards him.

“Blood,” she whispered, looking down at his hands. Jace reached up to her face and touched her cheek.

“You’re bleeding too,” he said. Isabelle blinked and wiped at her eyes.

“What’s happening?” She looked at him. Jace’s nose had begun to bleed, he shrugged.

“Whatever happened to Alec and Clary I’m betting,” he said. Isabelle coughed hard and spat onto the elevator floor, creating a small splatter of blood. Jace fell to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. Isabelle went to crouch beside him, but found herself falling back onto her ass as she bent down. Jace’s body shuddered and he horked out something that was partially saliva but mostly blood. He collapsed onto his side, eyes sliding close. Isabelle sat beside him, her brain throbbing in her skull. She leaned her head back against the elevator wall, her eyes closing as she spiralled into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them get reunited, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There is sex in this chapter. Clalec sex. No one is forcing you to read this. No one. But for those of you who have been waiting for this, I hope you enjoy! :)

Alec blinked, lifting his head and looking around. The elevator had stopped and the doors were now reopened. He glanced down at Clary who was partially lying on him. Alec shook her shoulder.

“Clary?” He whispered. “Clary, wake up!”

“Hmm?” She mumbled, her head rising and her eyes opening.

“The elevator has stopped,” Alec told her. Clary nodded and struggled to get to her feet. Alec got to his own, shakily. Clary took one step and fell back against the taller boy whom held her up. Alec helped her out into the large room and to a chair. Clary plopped down in the chair with a nod of thanks in his direction. Alec looked around the room then. They were in a library, but not just any library, the one at the Institute.

“Are we home?” Clary asked, quietly.

“I don’t know where we are.” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at the elevator as it closed behind them.

“Did you enjoy yourself, big boy?” A voice asked. Alec looked at Clary, sharply.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” She ran a hand through her red waves if hair. Alec narrowed his eyes before glancing back to the elevator; he wondered if they could get out that way.

 _There’s got to be a way out right?_ He asked himself.

“Well, did you?” The voice purred, breathing tickling the back of his neck. Alec whipped around to find that Clary hadn’t moved.

“It really sounded like you,” he said.

“Well, it wasn’t me.” Clary frowned. “I didn’t hear anything, Alec.” She watched as Alec moved towards her. She looked up at him as he stopped in front of her legs. “I think I lost too much blood,” she murmured, feeling dizzy. Alec seemed to be listening to something or someone. “Alec?” Clary asked. Suddenly she was being hauled off her feet by him holding her off the ground by her neck. Clary choked, feet kicking out.

“Where’s Clary? What have you done to her?!” Alec shouted into her face.

“Alec,” she choked out, “It’s me, it’s me, Alec.”

“Where is she?” Alec’s grip tightened.

“Alec, you’re hallucinating!” Clary tried to swallow, but found that she couldn’t. Alec slammed her down onto the table, leaning over her, choking her. Clary kicked out and hit him in the stomach, but when that didn’t work, she kicked him in the crotch. Alec let go of her and stumbled back, holding himself. He looked at her as she sat up on the table, breathing in quick breaths of air.

“I’m- I’m sorry! Your eyes- they were glowing blue and I-”

“It’s fine.” Clary shook her head dismissively. “But we really need to get out of here.” Just then the elevator dinged and opened. Jace fell out to the floor, still out cold. Isabelle crawled over to him.

“Jace!” She shook his shoulder.

“Izzy!?” Clary smiled and went to hop off the edge of the table, but Alec stopped her.

“We can’t be sure it’s really them,” he whispered.

“Look at them! Jace is obviously hurt.” Clary frowned and tried to get by him again, but he blocked her way.

“We can’t be sure,” Alec repeated. Isabelle looked at them finally and slowly got to her feet.

“We’ve been so worried,” she said. “Are you two okay?”

“Prove it’s really you,” Alec snapped.

“What?” Isabelle pouted. “Benjamin took us too. Jace and I shared the same dream, just like you guys did and so we came back.”

“Why would Benjamin take you, when he already had us?” Clary asked.

“The groups that Alec sent out before each had four shadowhunters in each of them; he didn’t have a complete set with just the two of you,” Jace spoke, quietly. It looked like it had taken a lot of effort to lift his head and talk. Isabelle tried to pull him to his feet, but she was obviously struggling so Alec moved in to help. As soon as he touched Jace, both boys cried out and Alec jerked his hand away.

“What the hell was that?” Alec looked down at his sore, blackened fingers.

“It’s against the rules, I guess,” Jace muttered as he got as far u as his knees. “We can’t touch each other.”

“Isabelle was just touching you and Alec...” Clary faded off as she rubbed at her throat.

“In my first dream I touched Clary and was burned,” Jace inputted, slowly getting to his feet. He staggered to the side and Isabelle stepped closer to support him. “I’m guessing you can only touch who you’ve been paired with.” Alec looked at his sister.

“You had not one, but _two_ wet dreams about Jace? That’s gross, Izzy. He’s like our brother.” Alec pulled a face.

“Excuse me, _Mr. Homosexual_ , but you had a wet dream about Clary who is in fact a girl,” Isabelle shot back.

“Don’t remind me.” He swallowed hard and made a face like he had eaten something rotten.

“Guys,” Clary hissed. “We need a plan. We don’t have our weapons, we don’t have our steles, and we have too-” she cut off as the elevator dinged again. The four of them turned towards it as Magnus stepped out of the lift.

“I’ve never been so happy to see you in my entire life,” Jace muttered and earned a smack against his arm from Isabelle.

“He took you too?” Clary asked.

“Not exactly.” Magnus gazed down. When he looked up again, his eyes glowed a fluorescent blue.

“That’s not Magnus,” Alec said.

Behind him, Clary whispered: “Benjamin.”

“You’re not as dumb as you look, pretty boy.” Benjamin smiled at them.

“Where are we?” Clary wondered, moving forward.

“That doesn’t matter.” Benjamin glanced at her.

“What does matter?” Jace asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” The demon grinned before pointing back over his shoulder at a clock on the wall that wasn’t there before. “When that clock strikes 6, that elevator will lock and you’ll be trapped here until you starve to death or die of dehydration.”

“So we have to get by you to get to the elevator on time?” Isabelle asked.

“Doesn’t seem like much of a challenge.” Jace snorted.

“There won’t be any fighting.” Benjamin shook his head. “I’ve never had a taste for violence. I’m a lover, not a fighter. That is why there is only one thing you need to do to escape with your lives.” He became silent and the four shadowhunters looked at each other waiting.

“And what is that one thing?” Alec questioned, finally. Benjamin slowly smirked making Clary cringe inwardly.

 _Uh oh,_ she thought to herself.

“It’s simple.” The demon looked each of them over. “All you have to do is play out your dream sequence.”

“ _‘All we have to do?’_ ” Isabelle frowned.

“You can’t be serious.” Alec crossed his arms.

“You have four hours. Live or die, it’s your choice.” Benjamin fizzed out like a candle, disappearing before their eyes.

“Great, this is just... Great!” Isabelle sat on the end of the table, running a hand through raven locks.

“It’s a small price to pay if we want to get out of here alive,” Jace spoke up.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“No one wants to do this, trust me, I definitely do not want to do this-” Jace paused as Isabelle spoke over him.

“Wow, thanks,” she muttered.

“But, we don’t really have a choice,” the blond finished. Alec looked at Clary, before looking down at his feet.

“Maybe death doesn’t seem too bad after all,” he murmured. Clary tried not to take the comment to heart.

“Let’s just get this over and done with.” Isabelle sighed and hopped off the table.

“I haven’t agreed to this.” Alec frowned.

“Alec, I love you and I don’t want you to die.” Isabelle stepped up in front of her brother. “If you can’t do it for yourself, can you at least do this for me?” She held his gaze for a long time. Jace looked at Clary who huffed.

“I love you,” he told her. “Whatever happens, it doesn’t mean anything. You’re the only person for me.” Clary smiled a bit and nodded.

“Likewise,” she said. Isabelle hugged Alec, tightly, ignoring the burning.

“Please, big brother?” She whispered. Alec closed his eyes and let out a strained breath, partly because touching Isabelle was like pressing his body against a hot burner, partly because of what he had to do.

“Fine, fine.” He opened his eyes and stepped back.

“I know how hard this must be for you, but I need you to be strong, okay?” Isabelle smiled, softly. Alec nodded. The raven haired girl stepped back and took Jace’s hand. “We will give you guys some privacy,” she said as she pulled Jace to and up the stairs into the shelves of books. Alec and Clary stood for many moments in silence.

“Alec-”

“Don’t.” Alec ran a hand over his face. Clary reached out and touched his shoulder to comfort him. Alec flinched away from her, eyes wide with panic.

“I know that this must be hard for you, it’s hard for me too,” she said. Alec laughed, humorlessly.

“Oh really?” He looked at her, jaw set. “I’m gay, Clary. I like men and you- you’re a female. You couldn’t possibly understand how hard this is going to be for me.” Clary bit her lip.

“You’re right, I don’t understand from that angle,” she said. “But this is going to be hard for me as well.”

“Oh, how so?”

“I always thought I’d lose my virginity to Jace,” Clary whispered. Alec stiffened at her words and slowly turned to look at her.

“Why the hell would you tell me that? This just makes this whole situation worse.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I just wanted you to understand that this is going to be hard for me too.” She met his eyes. They fell into silence again before she spoke up. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I don’t want to do this.” Alec sighed, running a hand over his face.

“I know, I know.” Clary stepped towards him. “But we don’t have a choice.” She touched his shoulder again and turned him to face her. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else. Pretend I’m Magnus.” Alec frowned at the mention of the warlock. Clary reached up and pressed her hand to his face. He shuddered at the contact, but didn’t pull away. “It’ll all be over soon,” she whispered as her hands slid down to his belt.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of them stood in front of the Institute, looking up at the building. Clary picked at the blood underneath her fingernails and ran her tongue over her split lip.

“So, we don’t remember anything, okay?” She reminded them.

“No argument here,” Alec said, rubbing at the bruises on his neck and wincing.

“No one will ever know what happened to us,” Isabelle piped up, limping forward.

“Let’s get this over with,” Jace huffed, running a hand through his pink hair. He led the other three into the Institute without another word.

* * *

 

**(FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE HERE FOR THE STORY AND DO NOT WANT TO READ CLALEC SEX, THE STORY ENDS HERE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! AND FOR THOSE OF YOU, WHO SHIP CLARY & ALEC, KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM.)**

* * *

 

_“I know, I know.” Clary stepped towards him. “But we don’t have a choice.” She touched his shoulder again and turned him to face her. “Just close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else. Pretend I’m Magnus.” Alec frowned at the mention of the warlock. Clary reached up and pressed her hand to his face. He shuddered at the contact, but didn’t pull away. “It’ll all be over soon,” she whispered as her hands slid down to his belt._

Alec watched her hands work his jeans open, frowning. Clary sunk to her knees in front of him as she pulled out his member. She looked up at him, stroking it. “Close your eyes,” she said. Alec swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He tensed as he felt her mouth envelop his penis; she slid it back into her throat. Clary hollowed her cheeks and sucked, closing her own eyes and picturing Jace. Alec hissed softly as her teeth scraped against his cock. Clary leaned back opening her eyes and looking over Alec’s limp dick; she sighed, looking up at him. “Alec, I need you to try to enjoy yourself or we aren’t going to get very far.”

“I’m trying,” he muttered. “It’s hard.”

“Well, technically it’s not,” Clary joked. Alec’s eyes snapped open and her glared down at her. “Sorry, wrong time,” she murmured. Alec exhaled and closed his eyes again, concentrating. Her mouth closed around him again and it took everything he had to buck his hips. Clary gagged softly at the sudden sliding movement.

“Sorry,” Alec muttered. He felt Clary shake her head before she leaned back a bit and twirled her tongue around his tip. He pressed his lips together and pictured Magnus. Magnus with his well styled clothes and glittery makeup. Magnus with his warm mouth and talented tongue. Magnus’ strong hands on Alec’s body, holding him down against his bed as he made love to him. Clary moved back and got to her feet.

“Let’s do this, I don’t know how long you’ll stay hard once we get going,” she said. She took his hand and pulled him over to the table. “Just lie down, okay? I’ll do the rest.” Clary squeezed his hand before letting him go. Alec opened his eyes to position himself on the table on his back. He blinked, looking up at the ceiling. He listened as Clary removed her pants, the quiet thud of her jeans hitting the floor followed by her underwear he assumed. Clary crawled on top of him and Alec looked up at her. “Are you ready?” She asked. He shook his head.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for what’s about to happen,” he said. Clary tried for a smile and looked away from him. She closed her eyes and rubbed her sex against his hardened member before angling his cock at her entrance. “Clary?” Alec spoke suddenly, causing her to open her eyes.

“Yeah?” Clary glanced at him.

“I’m sorry.” He held her eyes. She shrugged and he watched as tears welled up.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered, her voice breaking. Alec pushed himself up and kissed her softly, trying to convey how sorry he really was. He had been lucky, losing his virginity to someone he loved and to someone who loved him. But, Clary? She didn’t have the same choice he had. Clary pulled back. “You don’t have to do that.” She shook her head, red curls swaying.

“Clary, I-”

“Let’s just get this over with,” she said quickly, cutting him off. Alec nodded and lay back down against the table, he closed his eyes. Clary bit her lip as she sunk down onto his cock; she shuddered, pushing through the pain as she slid him inside her to his base. She cried out softly and Alec gripped at her hips, hissing slightly. She was tight; a lot tighter than he had expected a vagina to be. “Just give me a minute,” she whispered, eyes squeezed shut.

“Take your time.” Alec nodded. “It’s okay, I know it hurts.” Clary sat there for several moments before letting out a shaky breath and lifting before dropping back down on his dick.

“Holy crap,” she muttered, swallowing. Alec chuckled a bit, nodding.

“Yeah,” he said. Clary slowly opened her eyes, lifting and dropping again. Alec had to close his own eyes under her direct gaze; he pictured Magnus again. Clary inhaled sharply as she began to rotate her hips slowly. She did this for many minutes before Alec spoke up. “You feel like a girl,” he said.

“I am a girl,” she replied. Alec looked up at her.

“It’s hard to imagine you being someone else when you’re being so soft,” he told her.

“Oh.” Clary frowned. “I’ll try to be harder then.” She nodded. Clary slid her hands to his shoulders and leaned forward, making it easier for her to ride his prick. Alec closed his eyes again, imagining it was his boyfriend riding him. Clary let out a soft moan.

“Don’t make noise,” he whispered.

“It’s kind of hard not to,” she muttered. Alec said something under his breath that she couldn’t hear properly, no matter how close she was. Clary’s face hovered over his as she rode him. Alec opened his eyes to find Clary’s closed.

“I need you to be harder,” Alec said, quietly.

“How hard?” She wondered, blinking down at him. He leaned up and kissed her again, but this time he bit down on her lip. Clary gasped as his teeth broke the skin; when they broke apart, her lip was split and bleeding. “That hurt.” She wiped at her mouth in shock. Alec just raised his eyebrows at her and smiled. Clary narrowed her eyes as she begun to ride him again, her hips beating against his. Alec arched up against her as she dug her nails in his chest, drawing blood. He hissed and gripped at her hips tighter.

“Harder.” His eyes slid closed again. Clary moved against him faster, pushing him farther up inside of her. Alec rolled his hips against hers and she moaned again, her hands sliding to his neck. She squeezed his throat and she was gentle... at first. The closer she got to her release, the tighter her hands closed around his neck. Alec choked softly, moving up inside of her. He was chasing his own orgasm now; he could practically taste it. Clary arched her back and Alec felt her clench around him. Alec was struggling to breathe at this point, but he didn’t mind. He had asked her to be harder and that’s exactly what she was doing. Clary clenched tighter and cried out, shuddering against him as she came. The grip on his throat tightened as she did and he knew he’d have bruises. Alec closed his eyes, concentrating. He knew he couldn’t cum inside of her, but if she didn’t get off of him soon he wouldn’t really have a choice. Clary stilled, panting. “Clary?” Alec whispered. She looked at him.

“Oh, right, sorry!” She slid off him and sucked his member into her mouth. She began to bob her head and it wasn’t such a wait before Alec was emptying himself inside of her mouth. Clary choked, but swallowed the bitter tasting goo. She pulled back and wiped her lips. Alec sat up, rubbing his throat and wincing. He put his limp cock away, zipping up his jeans. Clary dressed as well. While she was zipping up her pants, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“Time to go home,” Jace’s voice startled her. She wondered if he and Izzy had been watching them. Isabelle looked flushed and was sweating, but her makeup wasn’t ruined. But what really shocked Clary was that Jace had pink hair. She opened her mouth, but he shook his head. “Don’t ask.” Jace pulled a face.

“Shall we go?” Isabelle asked.

“Let’s get out of here.” Alec got on the elevator with the others following him. The doors closed and the lift started to ascend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a lot of people ask about what happened between Jace and Isabelle, I will post a fourth chapter including the events that went down between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene between Jace and Isabelle, while Clary and Alec were happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!! I know it's been like a month, and a lot of you probably thought I had forgotten about this, but I've just been super busy with work. Anyways, as you can probably see there is going to be a 5th chapter (because I have no self-restraint and love to write) But I hope you enjoy this one for the time being. <3 :D

_“Fine, fine.” He opened his eyes and stepped back._

_“I know how hard this must be for you, but I need you to be strong, okay?” Isabelle smiled, softly. Alec nodded. The raven haired girl stepped back and took Jace’s hand. “We will give you guys some privacy,” she said as she pulled Jace to and up the stairs into the shelves of books._

Isabelle led Jace as far as back as they could get; she assumed Alec and Clary didn’t want to listen them and honestly she did not want to listen to her brother having sex. When they reached the back wall, Isabelle turned and let Jace’s hand go. Her hands went to the front of her blouse, but Jace stopped her.

“I’m not having sex with you, Iz,” he said.

“We don’t really have a choice in the matter.” She frowned. Jace looked around, eyes landing on the bookshelf beside them.

“There has to be something here to help us escape, some sort of spell or something,” he muttered. “You take the bottom shelf and I’ll take the top.”

“So, you’re a top?” Isabelle joked. He just stared at her until she sighed again. “Fine.” She started looking through the bottom shelf of books. Finally she pulled one out; the title on the book wasn’t in English. “This looks promising,” she muttered to herself before flipping it open. She couldn’t understand anything of it, but there were a few chapter titles that were translated. “There is a change section, what about that?” She looked at Jace who shrugged.

“Can _you_ even read any of that?” He asked, eyeing the cover of the book. Isabelle narrowed her eyes and read out loud the first sentence in the change section, just to prove that she could in fact read it. There was a puff of smoke around Jace suddenly, but it disappeared in seconds. Isabelle dropped the book to the ground, staring at him. She brought a hand up to her mouth, covering her smile. “What?” Jace frowned at her. “What did you do, Izzy?”

“I am so sorry; I didn’t think it’d actually do something.” Isabelle laughed into her hand. Jace glanced down at his body; it looked like it always did.

“What happened?” He looked back up at her.

“Promise you won’t mad at me,” she said.

“What happened?” He repeated, sternly. Isabelle slid her compact mirror from her pocket and handed it to him.

“Once again, I’m very sorry,” she whispered before laughing again, softly. Jace took the mirror from her and opened it, checking out his face. He looked the same and relief passed through him, but then he angled the mirror further up. He gaped at his reflection and quickly looked back to Isabelle.

“It’s pink,” he said with shock. “You turned my hair pink!” Isabelle laughed full volume this time and he threw the mirror at her, which she caught easily.

“It’s a good look on you.” She grinned. Jace ran a hand over his face and exhaled.

“Well, that didn’t work, so-” he cut off, looking at her. Isabelle was holding up a condom. “Why do you even have that?”

“I’m always prepared.” She shrugged. Isabelle set the condom down on the table before her hands went back to her blouse; she began to unbutton it again. She pulled it off, revealing a lacy red bra. Jace would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that she was beautiful. He just had never thought about her that way, never even once. Isabelle slid her skirt down and stepped out of it. “Table or floor?” She asked, looking at him. Jace snapped out of it, realizing that he had been staring.

“Table,” he said, nodding to himself. Jace undressed down to his underwear as well, before he lay back on the table. Usually he was on top, but Isabelle whined about the table being too hard for her back and honestly he wanted to get this over with. Jace gripped his cock and stroked it, getting himself hard. Isabelle watched from the end of the table.

“You’re much bigger than I thought you’d be,” she commented.

“You’ve thought about my penis?” He teased, trying to make a joke.

“Once or twice,” Isabelle admitted with a shrug.

“Well, thanks?” Jace leaned his head back and closed his eyes, concentrating. He tightened his hold on his dick, stroking and smearing pre-cum with his palm. Finally when he was hard enough, he let go. Isabelle opened the condom and slid it onto his cock before she crawled on top of him. Without a word, she pushed him inside of her, intaking a short breath. Jace groaned softly, his hands finding her waist. Isabelle closed her eyes and began to rock her hips back and forth. “Is this alright?” Jace asked after a moment.

“Nothing about this is alright,” she muttered. Jace gave her a look, even though her eyes were shut.

“You knew what I meant,” he said as he pushed up inside of her, so she wouldn’t have to do all the work.

“I knew what you meant,” Isabelle repeated, eyes popping open. She smiled slowly, lifting and dropping herself onto his member. He grunted almost inaudibly.

“So?” Jace wondered.

“This is alright.” She nodded. She rode him slow, but her breath came out fast.

“If you want to get this over with, I suggest you go faster,” the pink haired boy muttered. “Unless you don’t want to get this over with,” he teased, trying to lighten this awkward situation.

Isabelle scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself, pinky.” Jace narrowed his eyes, hands sliding to her hips so he had more leverage to thrust up inside of her. He wondered how the other two were doing, and then realized he didn’t want to think about Alec screwing his girlfriend. As he began to thrust deeper, harsher, up inside of her, Isabelle arched against him, her eyes sliding shut again and her mouth forming an ‘o’. Jace chuckled softly as she gripped at his shoulders tightly and began to ride him faster.

“Enjoying yourself?” He asked, even though he could feel her beginning to tighten around his cock.

“Shut up,” Isabelle murmured, grinding down against him whenever her clit came in contact with his pelvic bones. With her grinding and speed, Jace could feel himself start to throb inside of her. He let out a low groan and gripped at her hips a bit tighter. Isabelle arched against him again, clenching around his penis. Jace grunted, biting his lip, closing his own eyes. She shook then with her release, body curling forward, head tipping down towards him, her long, dark hair falling into both of their faces. He almost thought she was going to kiss him, but all she did was let out a soft moan, her mouth inches from his.

“Keep going, I’m almost- almost-” Jace cut off with his own moan, a bit loud in spite of himself, but it was cut short as Isabelle pressed a hand to his mouth. He muttered his thanks. She continued to ride him, keeping her pace. He jerked up inside of her, spilling out inside of the condom. She pulled her hand from his lips and he let out a soft, shaky breath. Above him Isabelle was panting, beads of sweat on her face. But somehow her makeup was still perfect. Jace laughed softly then and she looked at him like he had lost his mind. To be honest, he felt like he had.

“What’s so funny?” She wondered.

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “We completed the task at hand; we should be free to leave now. Let’s go back to the others.” Isabelle nodded and slid off of him, she dressed. Jace pulled off the condom and tossed it to the side, before he too got dressed. Then they went back to Clary and Alec.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say one thing. I am not a homophobe. I do not hate Malec. I do not hate Magnus. (In fact I’ve started a Malec fanfic to post, because I think they are great together, I’m just having some trouble because Magnus is so hard for me to write and portray) I ship Clary and Alec as a crackship, and I am very aware that they will never happen, ever. He is not meant to be with a woman, and even if he was bisexual (and he’s definitely not) he wouldn’t choose Clary in any universe because he doesn’t like her. But I did not make Alec straight. He is gay in this fanfiction, because that’s how the character is written. After the dream in the first chapter, he is disgusted. And he is reluctant to sleep with Clary (he literally would rather die than sleep with her) and in this final chapter, it’s very clear that he did not suddenly turn straight for her. And I just read the most awful comment about how they only support me because they think I hate gays and I had to go stand outside for a few minutes because the comment made me physically sick to my stomach. I’m shocked that there are such hateful people like that out there; I honestly don’t understand how someone can be that spiteful to someone who can’t control who they love or want to be with. I’m still shocked, I’m stunned and I can’t even express how that comment made me feel. And also, just by the way, but I am not heterosexual. And if I get hate for that, so be it, but that’s who I am. But to get hate for being a homophobe isn’t fair because it’s not true. That being said though, feel free to leave hate about ME, about MY WRITING, about THE STORYLINE, but DO NOT come onto MY story and attack the LGBTQ+ community because you can’t pull your head out of your ass and accept them. Because that is just unacceptable, and I will delete your comment. :D For those of you who like Clalec, but you know still support Malec and the LGBTQ+ community, good, awesome, cool to have you onboard. I personally want to thank you for not being a complete and total fuckwad. Have a super fucking day! <3
> 
> And I was to apologize to everyone who had to read that comment (you’d know if you had seen it before I deleted it) because I wish I hadn’t have read it. Because holy shit on the broccoli! I’m still shaken and I read (and deleted it) over 20 minutes ago.
> 
> Um, so I hope you like the final chapter (even though I got some comments about people not wanting another chapter, but I like to finish stuff I start) and... You should check out some of my other fanfictions, some of them are pretty decent. I do like to write incest and rape, so you can go judge me for liking that. Bye-bye.

Clary entered the kitchen where Alec was sitting at the table. As soon as he saw her, he got to his feet and went to leave the room. She blocked his way.

“Alec,” she said.

“I’m needed somewhere else,” he muttered, going around her. Clary grabbed his arm and he jerked away from her. “Don’t.”

“What is wrong with you?” The redhead frowned. “Every time I enter a room you flee, like I have some disease.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You can’t just keep avoiding me, Alec. We work together, you have to get-” Alec turned on Clary, towering over her, causing her to cut off.

“If you tell me to ‘get over it,’ I will put you through that wall,” he snarled out at her. Clary took a step towards him, invading his space and lowering her voice.

“Alec, I know what you’re going through,” she whispered. He laughed.

“Oh, really?” He asked, angrily.

“You think I wanted to lose my virginity to you? You think I wanted to give you that part of myself over giving it to Jace?” She hissed out. Alec clenched his jaw.

“Don’t guilt trip me, Fray. Jace already doesn’t look at me the same. He knows that I have something of you that was meant for him and I can feel the distance between us now and I can’t-” Alec’s voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I don’t need this from you, okay? So, just drop it.”

“Even if we will never feel the same way about each other that way that I feel about Jace or how you feel about Magnus, on some level it did mean something to me,” Clary told him, eyes focused on his.

“You’re going to make me throw up.” He shook his head.

“Did it really mean nothing to you? I gave you a part of myself that I’ll never be able to get back,” she whispered.

“It didn’t mean anything to me; it shouldn’t mean anything to you. I'm gay, I'm into guys. I'm not bisexual and I didn't suddenly change my colors because you were 'oh so amazing.' You mean **_nothing_** to me, okay? You were just an obstacle to get by to get back to reality and now that we are back in the real world, you’re the one that needs to get over it. All you were to me was a warm mouth and a tight hole.” Alec shrugged. Clary bit her lip, tears welling up.

“Alec, you don’t have to be so-”

“So what, Clary? Truthful? Because that’s the truth. I would **_never_** touch you if I had a choice, but I didn’t. And what’s done is done. _Get over it._ ” And with that said he left the room. Clary had to stabilize herself on the side of the table. Isabelle came in shortly after that.

“Alec didn’t look too happy, what were you guys-” the raven haired girl cut off upon seeing the redhead. Isabelle rushed to her side and Clary collapsed into the other girls’ arms, sobbing against her chest.

* * *

 

Jace slammed Alec up against the wall, gripping the taller boys’ collar. Alec grunted as his head hit back against the plaster.

“Where do you get off in treating Clary like that? She didn’t have a choice, just like we all didn’t. It wasn’t her fault!” Jace thudded Alec against the wall again, harder than before, causing the dark haired boy to wince.

“I was angry, I’m still angry. I’m not dealing with this very well and to have her say that it meant something to her? I can’t handle that, I can’t-” Alec cut off as Jace threw him to the floor. Isabelle and Clary were watching from several feet away, Izzy’s hand in hers.

“None of us are dealing with it very well, Alec. But you do you see me treating Isabelle like trash? No, because I actually know that it wasn’t something any of us could get out of.” Jace rubbed the back of his head as Alec got to his feet.

“You don’t know what it was like for me, Jace. I’m gay and Clary is-”

“Clary is just as broken as you are! And you only made it worse,” the pink haired boy snapped. “Apologize to her.” Alec glanced at Clary, eyes narrowing, but he didn’t speak. “Now!” Jace grabbed at him again, but the taller boy stepped back out of reach.

“I am your leader, Jace. You’ll do well to remember that,” Alec hissed before he ducked out of the room.

*  *  *  *  *

Alec lifted his hand to knock on Magnus’ door and hesitated. He didn’t know what he was doing, or maybe he did. Magnus should hear what had happened between him and Clary, he deserved to know. The shadowhunter knocked on the door and wait. Usually he’d just walk in, because he was allowed too, but now he felt like he didn’t have that right anymore. Magnus opened the door, his eyes finding Alec, and smiled. It broke Alec’s heart.

“Alexander.” Magnus stepped back to let him in, “What a pleasant surprise.” He shut the door behind the taller boy, his eyes bright. “What brings you here so late in the evening?” Alec turned to face him, holding his gaze.

“I love you, Magnus. You know that right? And I’d never do anything to hurt you given the choice,” Alec told him.

“I love you too, Alexander. What is this about?” The warlock wondered, moving closer to him. Alec took a step back and Magnus stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“We lied,” Alec said.

“What do you mean?”

“We told everyone that we had no memory of what happened, but we all remember.” Alec swallowed hard, “Unfortunately,” he added. Magnus tilted his head to the side, opening his mouth again, but Alec spoke quickly. “The demon made us act on our dream sequences and I- I had sex with Clary.” Magnus’ face fell.

“Oh,” he said after a long pause.

“But it didn’t- it didn’t mean anything. We didn’t have a choice, _I_ didn’t have a choice. I would have never- I wouldn’t do that to you.” Alec stepped towards him, taking his hands in his. “You have to believe me, Magnus, please.” The warlock looked at a loss for words; he kept opening his mouth then closing it then opening it again.

“I don’t- I don’t know what to say, Alec,” he whispered finally.

“I had to tell you and now that you know we can move on from this, okay? I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, only you, it will _always_ be you, Magnus,” Alec assured him. “So say that we are okay.” His eyes searched Magnus’. “Tell me we will make it through this.” The warlock swallowed and met his eyes then. Magnus stretched up and kissed him softly, but before Alec could return the kiss the other man was pulling back.

“I just- I need some space. I understand that you didn’t have a choice, but it’s still hard for me to accept this. For starters, you lied to me. You’ve been back for days now and you’re just telling me now?” Magnus shook his head. “I just need some time to process this, okay?” Before Alec could reply, the warlock was walking to his front door and opening it. “I think it’d be best if you left now, Alexander.” Magnus wouldn’t meet his eyes. Alec slowly nodded and slouched his shoulders before going to the door.

“I love you, Magnus,” he told him again. Magnus nodded, holding the door open, his eyes on the wall behind Alec. The taller boy nodded as well before leaving the warlocks’ home.

* * *

 

Jace lifted his hand and knocked on the door lightly; he was half asleep and had no idea what he was doing. Isabelle answered the door in a silky robe. Upon seeing him, she placed a hand on her hip.

“I told you we need to form another group, we can’t just go by ourselves,” Isabelle told him and it was _too_ familiar. The feeling of déjà vu was setting in, but Jace didn’t speak as he backed her up into the room and shut the door behind himself.

 

“I know, I know, and I’m willing to wait,” he said, finally. He had remembered how to talk again.

 

“Then why are you here?” She looked up at him with big eyes.

 

“I- I don’t know.” Jace ran a hand through his hair. His blond hair, he noticed.

 

“Well, I’d like to get back to sleep so-” Jace pressed his finger against her lips and she stopped talking. Isabelle frowned in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together. Jace couldn’t seem to control his actions as he traced his thumb over her lower lip before his hand traveled down her neck and to the front of her robe. Isabelle stayed silent and he kept his eyes on her face as he loosened the binding that held the robe together and slid it off over her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra and panties. “What are you doing?” Isabelle asked, quietly, finally speaking again.

 

“I don’t know, I just- I feel like I need to do this.” And Jace didn’t know, but all of this was _really_ familiar. Jace bit his lip as he gently cupped one of her breasts. Isabelle leaned towards him, but her facial expression informed him that the movement hadn’t been intentional. Jace lifted one of her legs then and wrapped it around his waist before he pressed her up against the door.

 

_Really familiar, almost like this has happened before..._

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Isabelle whispered. Jace nodded slowly, agreeing with her. This had happened before! He slid a hand to the small of her back while the other one slid up from her breast and cupped her face.

 

“Is this your dream or mine?” He asked her. There it was. A dream, another dream... no, the same dream, he’d already had this one about her before. Isabelle pressed her palms against his bare chest; her nails dug into his skin and drew him closer. He didn’t even notice the pain.

 

“I’m not sure,” Isabelle answered him as she tilted her face to the side. Their lips met and a shock passed between them, waking them up. Except they didn’t wake up in their beds. They were still standing up, facing each other, in Isabelle’s bedroom. As if they’d been sleepwalking, stuck in some kind of trance. Jace’s hair was pink again.

 

“We slept together, this should be over,” Jace muttered, backing up.

 

“Yes, you did have sex, this is true,” Benjamin’s voice startled them. He was sitting on the end of Isabelle’s bed, looking like Magnus except with glowing blue eyes.

 

“Then what’s going on?” Isabelle asked, facing him. She didn’t make a move to cover herself up.

 

“You didn’t act out the dream sequence; you just had sex without following the plot of the dream.” Benjamin sighed, getting to his feet. “I’ve already started it for you; you just need to finish it.”

 

“But-” Jace cut off and grumbled something to himself before glancing at Isabelle.

 

“Tick tock, you have til midnight, if you finish before than you can stop, but if you don’t, you’ll have to screw once every day for the rest of your lives, or you’ll both die,” Benjamin told them with a grin. Isabelle looked over at her bedside clock.

 

“That’s less than 30 minutes,” she said, looking back to the demon.

 

“Tick tock.” Benjamin smiled before disappearing.

 

“Well, that’s just great, this is just so _great._ ” Jace ran a hand through his pink hair.

 

“This isn’t a big deal, Jace. We just have sex again, that’s it.” Isabelle shrugged. He looked at her; she was holding a condom.

 

“When did you even have the time to-” he shook his head. “Never mind.” He rolled his eyes. “How do we do this?”

 

“Well, you pushed me up against the door and then we kissed... I think we should go from there.” Isabelle goes back to standing in front of the door again. Jace followed her, wrapping one of her legs around his waist again.

 

“We don’t tell anyone about this. Alec and Clary definitely do not need to know we had to have sex a second time.” He met her eyes. Isabelle nodded.

 

“Agreed,” she said. She pressed forward against him and tipped her head to the side. Jace swallowed audibly before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lightly. Isabelle slid her hands into his pink hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jace scooped her up, holding her against the door by her bottom. “Bed?” She asked. He shook his head. The bed was _too_ personal and this was only because they had too, not because they wanted too. Jace held her up with one arm, while he reached into the front of his pants to grip his already hardening cock. He rubbed the tip against Isabelle’s clit, earning a moan from her. Isabelle slid the condom out from her bra and opened it, before sliding it onto his penis. She pulled her underwear to the side, angling herself before pushing him inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” Jace hissed out, unable to stop himself or prepare himself on time. Isabelle laughed, softly.

 

“Sorry,” she whispered. Jace tipped his head back, meeting her eyes. He returned his hand to her ass, so both were holding her up against the door again. He thrust up inside of her, pushing the dark haired girl up against the door. Isabelle bit her lip, muffling a moan. He nodded slightly.

 

“Good, we do not want to be caught, so keep being quiet,” he said.

 

“I can be quieter than you,” Isabelle snapped at him. Jace paused in his thrusts to raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Wanna bet?” He asked. Jace squeezed her ass and began to move up inside of her again, deepening his thrusts. Isabelle almost squeaked, but bit down hard on her tongue. She glared down at him.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Jace? I hate to remind you, but I’m the single one here. You’re still technically cheating on Clary.” Isabelle smiled at him, sourly. Jace growled softly and began to move inside of her quicker.

 

“I’m just trying to get this over with,” he hissed. Isabelle gripped his shoulders tightly, bouncing on his cock, thudding back against the door. She gasped softly as he hardened his thrusts, pounding up inside of her. Isabelle pressed her lips to his harshly, if only to muffle the noises that were now pouring from her mouth as she clenched around him.

 

Outside in the hall Alec stood there, listening silently, with a frown. What was Jace doing? Why was he screwing Isabelle, again? Alec shook his head, before continuing down the hallway to where Clary and Jace shared a room. He knocked on the door lightly, but didn’t wait for a response before going inside. Alec shut the door behind himself and looked around the dimly lit room. Clary was sitting up, blinking and rubbing her eyes.

 

“Alec?” She whispered. “If you’ve come to hurt me further, I suggest you just leave.” She sighed, looking tired.

 

“No, I- I came to apologize.” Alec came over to her and sat next to her on the bed. “I was out of line; it’s not your fault we had to sleep together. I understand that it was hard for you to go through with it too.” He looked down. “That being said; I now have to tell you something else.”

 

“What is it?” She asked, softly. Alec looked back up, meeting her eyes.

 

“I just heard- I think Isabelle was- with Jace, they were...” he faded off. Why was this so hard? Only hours ago he’d wanted to purposely hurt her and now that he had information that would do just that... he couldn’t do it.

 

“What are you saying, Alec?”

 

“Never mind, forget I said anything. You can go back to sleep.” Alec rose from the bed, but she caught his arm.

 

“What are they doing?” Clary frowned.

 

“When I was on my way here I stopped by Isabelle’s room because I heard... noises,” he said.

 

“What kind of noises?”

 

“Moaning, panting and- and Jace’s name,” Alec muttered, quietly. Clary let him go and sat back, anger clouding her features.

 

“You’re lying,” she hissed. “You’re just trying to hurt me, _again_.” She shook her red curls. “I cannot believe you!” Clary slid from the bed and pulled on her pants before going to the door. Alec followed her out into the hallway.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“To prove you wrong.” She moved quickly down the hall and to Isabelle’s room. Clary lifted a hand to knock before deciding against it and just going inside. The door opened to Alec’s surprise; he would have thought it’d be locked. Jace lay on his back on the bed with Isabelle straddling his hips; she was riding him quickly, almost frantically.

 

“Oh Christ, Izzy!” Alec looked away, covering his face. Isabelle squeaked with surprise and rolled off on Jace who sat up.

 

“Clary, I can explain!” The pink haired boy pulled on his sweatpants and stepped towards her. Clary stood in the doorway, gaping at them.

 

“Nope.” She shook her head and left the room. Jace trailed her, catching her before she turned into their bedroom.

 

“Isabelle and I had to have sex again,” he told her.

 

“Oh, really? You **_had_** to have sex again?” She wrenched her arm away from him.

 

“We were having the same dream again and then Benjamin appeared and told us that we didn’t do it properly the first time. He told us that we needed to follow the dream sequence action by action because we didn’t before.” Jace cupped her face. “You have to believe me, Clary.” The redhead frowned and backed up towards the wall, thudding against it. She met his eyes finally and sighed.

 

“I don’t know, I- I think I need some air,” Clary whispered. Jace nodded.

 

“I’ll come with you,” he said.

 

“No, no, you stay here.” She shook her head, red curls swinging. “I’ll be right back.” She turned into their room and grabbed her coat, pulling it on before starting down the hallway to get to the front doors. Jace watched her go; he could feel eyes on his back.

 

“You better have been telling the truth,” Alec said as he went by, going back to his own room. Isabelle stepped up beside Jace, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Technically, it was the truth,” she whispered to him. “Same time tomorrow, then?” She teased in a joking tone. Jace glared at her sideways. Isabelle shrugged before going back to her room. The pink haired boy stepped into the room he shared with his girlfriend and shut the door behind him. He lay down on the mattress, glancing at the clock with a sigh before flicking off the lamp. The clock, glowing with red digital numbers, read: 12:03am. _Only three minutes past midnight._


End file.
